My Soldier
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie and Arizona's eldest son Timothy tells them he wants to be soldier and follow his uncle's footsteps. Teacup!Universe.


**Notes: **Another story for my Teacup!Universe. I just really love this family for them. Though this turned out a little more upsetting than I had planned. The other ones were more fluffy this one is a little angsty. Anyway, hope it's okay still.

Arizona slammed the study door closed behind her. She was fuming. Trying so hard not to cry it had just turned into anger. She shouldn't have spoken to Callie like that, and if she had been calmer she never would have. She wasn't calm though, and couldn't see herself calming down anytime soon. She ran both hands through her blonde hair, and started pacing in the room.

She whole body was shaking. Arizona couldn't remember ever being so angry. Her face face flushed red, and her breath's were short and shallow. Shaking her head, she knew she had to calm down. She wouldn't be able to think properly like this.

Placing one had against the far wall, Arizona closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. She concentrated on breathing. In and out. As deep and slowly as she could. In an out. In and out.

It was starting to work. Slowly, but still working. Her mind stopped racing and it became easier to breath.

Arizona had grown up on various marine bases. She moved around a lot as a child, so from a young age she had to learn how to make friends quickly and still not get too attached. She knew how to fight back. Knew how to punch. Punch quick and hard, so you only had to punch once. Even so she always had such a well controlled temper. Sure she got cross at the kids from time to time, and her and Callie had their fair share of fights.

Not like this though. She felt like hitting something. Like hitting someone. It terrified her, but at the same time she couldn't she what other reaction she was meant to have.

Callie had been upset, not angry though. It was like she understood the decision, and had said as much. Arizona had told her harshly that she had no idea what she was talking about, since she hadn't been through everything Arizona had been through. She had lashed out at her wife. And by the look on Callie's face, she was completely taken aback by the other woman's reaction.

So taken aback in fact, that she didn't shout back as Arizona had raised her voice and shouted at the pair that were still just outside that study door. That had only upset the blonde more. The fact that Callie had nothing to say about it.

All of which lead to Arizona's current predicament.

Eyes closed tightly, leaning against a wall as she tried to tame her temper.

Callie stared at the study door as it slammed shut behind her wife. Callie stared in shock. She had never seen Arizona behave like that. Never heard her speak to Callie like that. It was like she was a different person. Thankfully the other children were all out. Callie suspected that was why Timothy had chosen tonight to talk to them.

"Mami?" A timid voice had interrupted Callie's thoughts.

Callie turned to her son who had recently turned 22, and just finished college. His dark hair was shorter now, and in that moment he looked like a grown up to Callie. She had never imagined a day would come where she regarding her children as grown ups. But after what her eldest son had just done, and watching him defend himself made her see him as the man he was becoming.

"Are you angry?"

Callie shook her head, and sighed at the boy. His shoulders were still tense from the fight, and there was still a determined look in his eyes.

"Come here, Timo." Callie held her arms out. The boy didn't hesitate as he accepted the hug. He was taller than her now, but still liked the comfort his mami's arms provided.

They stayed like that for a while, as the tension slowly eased from Timothy's body. Callie pulled away, her hands on his shoulders keeping him at arms length. Her eyes watered, and she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Although I wish you wouldn't do this. I understand and - ... I'm proud of you Timothy Robbin-Torres."

The boy nodded and smiled at his mami's acceptance. They hugged once more. This time when they pulled away his gaze drifted to the shut study door. Callie followed his eyesight.

"I should go talk to her."

But Callie stopped him.

"No. I'll go."

"Mami. It's me she's upset with. I should be the one to explain it to her. She'll understand."

"I know. And you should talk to her. Just-" Callie paused. She didn't really fancy facing her wife if she was going to shout again, but knew she would have to. "Let me go first."

With one more his to her son, Callie made her way to the study. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders to prepare for yelling, and opened the door.

Arizona's breath caught as she heard someone enter the room. She felt better, but still angry. She wasn't ready to face her family again just yet. She wanted to tell them to get out. She would talk about it later, when she wasn't feeling so betrayed and was concerned she would say something she'd regret.

"Arizona."

The blonde spun around. Ready to yell. Her wife's expression stopped her though. Callie had her body tensed, shoulders squared facing her head on. Her eyes though were scared.

Arizona felt sick. Her wife looked sacred. Worried Arizona would do something. Did she think she wold hurt her?

The blonde's legs gave out. She couldn't believe that she had acted in a way that terrified not only herself but her family. Her anger finally evaporated and she cried. Tears poured down her face, as she spoke roughly.

"Go away, Callie." Callie shuddered. Arizona always called her 'Calliope', in fact she was the only person besides her father who was allowed.

Arizona felt someone sit down on the floor beside her and wrap their arms around the blonde. Arizona put a fight.

"Please. Don't. Leave me alone." She cried.

Callie just held on tight and brushed the blonde hair out of her wife's face.

"What was that?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Callie hadn't wanted to admit it in front of Timothy but she had been worried for Arizona. Not of what Arizona would do to her, like she though, but of what Arizona would do to herself.

Arizona had told her about everything that happened with her brother. Arizona had been a wreck. Once the news hit her she seemed to give up. She had been so much younger then, so much more helpless. She couldn't save her brother, and even now was still blaming herself for it.

"He wants to join the army." Arizona choked out.

"I know."

"He can't do this. I can't loose him. Why would he do this?"

"Well, I think you should ask him. He's clever Arizona. We brought him up right. He wouldn't have made this decision lightly."

Arizona took a shaky breath.

"I can't. I'm so angry with him. Risking his life like that ... I can't go through it again. I just can't."

Callie didn't know what to say for a few moments, so she just sat there with her arms around her still crying wife.

"Do you remember when we broke up? The first time." She added. "I said that our baby wouldn't be your brother. We have six beautiful children. All healthy and happy. Timothy won't end up like you brother. He'll come back to us. He will."

"... And if he doesn't?" Arizona said in a quiet voice.

Callie had tried not to think about the alternative. Even though it was a very real possibility. She saw parents losing their children all the time. Arizona had probably seen ever more. So they both had seen how it tore people up. You couldn't come back from something like that.

Callie opened her mouth a few times, but closed it again. She couldn't find the words.

"You'll be okay." Timothy was standing in the study doorway, clearing having been listening all along. "I know I'm being selfish, but it's something I _need_ to do."

Callie waited for Arizona's anger to flare up again, but it didn't happen. Arizona stood up carefully, her expression blank.

"Please momma. I want to fight for my country. I want to follow grandpa, and uncle Tim. Please understand. I want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud of you already." Arizona wiped her face to free the tears still on her cheeks.

"I know you are. Can you understand me wanting to do this though?"

Arizona rushed forward. She wasn't angry anymore. She pulled her son into a tight hug. She knew she couldn't stop him, as much as she wished she could. He had to make his own decisions.

He would come home to them. She was sure of it. He wasn't her brother.


End file.
